


Nights of the Old Republic

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Meta, Nerdiness, Purple Prose, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STAR WARS CROSSOVER!  The Jedi Knight Hika-Ru Sulu meets a rakish rogue who will end up changing his life, in a strangely purple-prosaic adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights of the Old Republic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlewolfstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlewolfstar).



> Short dumbness for the illustrious [**littlewolfstar**](http://littlewolfstar.livejournal.com/), who drew [this](http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d60/littlewolfstar/art/jedisulu.jpg) picture of hot hot Jedi Sulu and wistfully expressed a desire for fic ABOUT A HUNDRED YEARS AGO. OTL please forgive my snail-like pace.

Hika-Ru Sulu had been training as a Jedi since the age of four. His thoughts were deep, yet calm, like an ocean planet at midnight, and his feelings were fully under control.  
  
Or so he thought, until he laid eyes upon the man he was to escort to Coruscant for the first time.  
  
"Hika-Ru, you are to escort Mr. Cheko to Coruscant," Yoda told him at the launchpad, but Hika-Ru was hardly listening. Pav Cheko, intergalactic space pirate and ne'er-do-well extraordinaire, was grinning at him, lapis-lazuli eyes sparkling beneath his sexy rakish hair. His slim yet manly body was showed off to its finest in his black vest and slim yet manly denim trousers, his blaster holster riding low on his sinfully delicious, yet manly, hips.  
  
Hika-Ru managed to stay impassive and professional as they shook hands, but he felt, for the first time since his padawan days, a stab of fear. _Could this be the man the prophecy warned me about -- the one who will make me forget all my training?_  
  
***  
  
Pav Cheko found himself cursing his ship, the _Quadratic Equation_ , and its malfunctioning hyperdrive. If it had been working properly, the trip from Dantooine to Coruscant would have only been a few days, rather than two weeks, and maybe he wouldn't find himself so obsessed with the Jedi escort that had been assigned to him.  
  
He cursed himself inwardly as he made yet another excuse to crawl down to the engine room, just so he could avoid the dark-haired man for another few hours. _What's going on? I thought I hated all Jedi!_ But his childhood prejudice had crumbled apart the second he'd seen the tall brunet. Hika-Ru was nothing like the sexless priests he had imagined all Jedi to be, with his golden skin and obsidian hair and dark, very hot eyes that seemed to swallow Pav right up. Not to mention his strong, hotly-muscled body, lean and taut from years of training. It was getting harder and harder to keep up his persona of devil-may-care intergalactic space pirate around the hot Jedi when all Pav wanted to do was drag him into the cockpit, tear off his robes, and --  
  
Pav swallowed. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it the whole two weeks.  
  
***  
  
They had touched down at a mining facility, just a few ramshackle biodomes on a terraformed moon, when the tension finally reached the breaking point. They were in the cantina, waiting for the _Equation_ 's engines to be refueled, when Pav started teasing Hika-Ru about the Force again, calling it a lot of superstitious mumbo-jumbo and daring him to make their drinks float in the air.  
  
"The surest way to know one is not worthy of the Force is the desire to abuse it," Hika-Ru told him mildly, ignoring how his heartbeat quickened when Pav threw his head back and laughed.  
  
But Pav just kept on badgering him for a demonstration of his "superpowers," as he called them. Finally, Hika-Ru, against his better judgment and all his training, closed his eyes, relaxed, reached into the Force connecting them across the table and said, _How's this, Mr. Cheko?_ into Pav's mind.  
  
The connection was broken almost at once, with Pav jumping back violently and blinking at Hika-Ru. The Jedi himself felt dizzy. He had no idea a tiny telepathic connection with the intergalactic space pirate would feel so... intimate. And now Pav was staring at him with those green-glass eyes, his lips slightly parted...  
  
"I'm gonna go see if they have any power converters," Pav sputtered abruptly, leaping up from the table and running out the door before Hika-Ru had time to react.  
  
***  
  
Pav shook his head firmly as he pushed his way through the jostling crowd. He wondered what was wrong with him. _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered. _One really, really hot Jedi is all it takes for me to forget my promise?_ For Pav had indeed made a promise to himself, many years ago, that no man would ever have his heart -- _especially_ no Jedi -- a secret promise he'd never told anyone about. But that was a memory to think about another day.  
  
"Ho there, Cheko!" came a deep, slithery voice suddenly, breaking him out of his reverie.  
  
Pav swallowed, stopping in his tracks. He knew that voice. _But how could he have found me here?_ He turned around slowly, trying not to let his fear show on his face, and --  
  


* * *

  
  
"Are you up to the sex scene yet?" interrupts Chekov, bouncing impatiently on Sulu's bed.  
  
"No, I'm gonna save you from Wictor the Hutt first," says Sulu from his desk, sticking his tongue out a little in concentration as he types on his PADD.  
  
"But I want the sex!"  
  
"No, it'll be better this way, trust me. I'm gonna throw him off the promenade with the Force and you're gonna blast his tail off, it'll be really cool."  
  
"Fine," says Chekov with a sigh. He bounces to his feet and looks over Sulu's shoulder. "But you did put in how hot you are, like I said, yes?"  
  
"Yes," says Sulu long-sufferingly.  
  
"And how you have the hots for me also?"  
  
"Yeah, check it out." Sulu shows him the paragraph about the trousers and the hips.   
  
Chekov grins -- before lowering himself to Sulu's lap.  
  
"Are you sure it is not time for the sex part?" he asks him wistfully, playing with his hair.  
  
"Um. Well." Sulu clears his throat. "I was thinking we should actually, like... work out exactly how we want that to go, first."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah." Sulu turns off his monitor and pulls Chekov closer. "After all, they say to write what you know."  
  
Chekov grins, nuzzling their noses together. "So this is research?"   
  
"And may the Force be with us," Sulu murmurs against his lips.


End file.
